


Taako Doesn’t Have an Eating Disorder

by Disastrous Denizen (JoTambles)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Gen, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), vent - Freeform, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoTambles/pseuds/Disastrous%20Denizen
Summary: In which taako “doesn’t” have an eating disorder





	Taako Doesn’t Have an Eating Disorder

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a projection-y ventfic and uhhhh don’t @ me

Taako didn’t have an eating disorder.  
He could tell you that if you asked, and he would be sure it was true.

Taako didn’t think he had an eating disorder.

After all, it wasn't like he was skin and bones or anything. Wasn't like you could see the skeleton of his torso through some of his clothing. It definitely wasn't like his binder didn't make his chest flat only due to his ribs sticking out, or like the slightest shirt-tilting motion exposed his spine. Wasn't like a sheer shirt would show off his bones, or like his legs were closer to twigs than they should be. It certainly wasn’t true that his fingers were slender, or that his collarbones were obvious and defined. Nothing like that.

It wasn't like Taako didn't eat, he ate. He ate normally all time time in fact, quite often. Most of the time. Some of the time. Not so much. Actually, maybe not. But whatever, that's probably because he just doesn't have much of an appetite, right? He just tends to not be hungry much? Surely that was it, not like he's doing this on purpose. His fasts were definitely accidental, he just got caught up in… training? Yes, training. That had surely distracted him from eating, it wasn’t intentional at all.

And okay, maybe Merle and Magnus ask him if he's eaten all day more than they would someone healthy, but thats probably just them joking around. They do jest a lot, this has to be them just joking around. What else would it be? It wasn't like they had anything to be concerned about, since Taako doesn't have an eating disorder, he insists.

It really wasn't like Taako was scared of food. Food didn't make him the slightest bit uncomfortable. He was a chef, after all! Was. He didn't get anxious about good news solely due to food being involved, after all. And there was no way he'd try and stay as far away from a social gathering as possible, only due to the shindig having food. There was no way that had happened, especially not exactly eighteen days ago, when the Bureau had held an event to celebrate something or other.

There wasn't even a reason his eating would have messed up on the first place! Nothing that could have made him distrustful, certainly not, certainly nothing that would have made him scared! It wasn’t like anything called Glamour Springs had happened to him, traumatizing him, due to him murdering 40 people. It wasn’t his fault, but in a way, it still was, and surely that was enough. Surely though, his own eating habits must still be alright.

Taako wouldn’t admit he had an eating disorder.


End file.
